Hotel 626
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Diangkat dari game hotel 626. Sasuke Uchiha, bangun dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah hotel aneh. Kakaknya tewas, ia dikejar gadis kanibal, dan harus menidurkan bayi setan di hotel tersebut. Dapatkah ia keluar dengan selamat? 2 sudut pandang. RnR?


Ini fict terinspirasi dari game hotel 626. Gamenya beneran ada!

Coba aja buka trus maen.. bwah. Ngeri banget gila! O.o'

Di fict ini saya pake 2 sudut pandang. 1, sudut pandang karakter yang dimainin trus satunya lagi sudut padang orang yang main. Buat sudut pandang orang yang main aku sengaja pake sudut pandang orang kedua jadi seolah-olah yang maen tuh kita sendiri eheheh..

Enjoy!

Hotel 626

By: Miku Hanato

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Horror

.

Warning: ALUR CEPET BANGET, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, GAK SEREM, TYPO BERTEBARAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

_Matamu mengarah ke layar computer yang tertulis_

_Hotel 626_

_Kau banyak dengar tentang game itu._

_Banyak orang yang memainkannya._

_Kau juga.._

_Ingin bermain, bukan?_

_._

_Tik tok_

_Suara dentingan jam dalam website tersebut_

_Setelah memasukkan alamat email, password dan tanggal lahirmu_

_Kau pun mengklik tulisan bertuliskan_

_Start game_

_._

_Selamat datang di Hotel 626._

_Semoga kau menikmati penginapanmu disini.._

_._

Sasuke's POV

KRRIIINNGG!

Jam alarmku berbunyi tepat ditelingaku. Hosh.. sial! Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini. Saat kuedarkan mataku ke seluruh seisi kamar ini aku pun tak kaget melihat kakakku, Itachi tewas di samping tempat tidur. Semua itu karena hotel ini.. ada yang aneh. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Memang dari luar hotel ini terlihat biasa saja tetapi semuanya sangat sepi. Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang menginap disini hanyalah aku dan kakakku.

Tidak, sekarang hanya diriku sendiri.

Nafasku sangat memburu dan kau bisa mendengarnya bukan? Aku memakai bajuku dengan cepat lalu membuka pintu. Aku harus segera keluar.. SEKARANG JUGA!

._Kau mengklik pintu keluar dari kamar tersebut_

Kuambil kunci mobil yang kutaruh di atas meja lalu segera keluar. Bahkan lampu di atasku hampir putus bila aku tidak segera menghindar. Aku tahu.. itu sebuah pertanda. Diujung mataku aku melihat kegelapan dan hati kecilku mengatakan jangan kesana.

Dengan hati-hati aku menelusuri koridor gelap tersebut lalu sebelum di makan kegelapan di ujung aku telah membuka pintu di sebelahku. Sepertinya aku aman, untuk sesaat.

_Sepertinya kau berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke, karakter dalam game tersebut._

_Tetapi, bagaimana dengan ini?_

_Apakah kau masih bisa menyelamatkan dan menuntunnya keluar hotel tersebut?_

_Layarmu tiba-tiba hitam semua. Gelap._

_Baca petunjuknya._

_Foto 1 makhluk disini._

_Siapkan kameramu dan kita mulai._

Sial. Tempat apa ini? Gelap sekali. Aku mengacak rambutku yang berwarna raven lalu mendapat ide. Handphoneku.. aku meraba kantong jeansku dan melihat layarnya. Masih ada beberapa baterai yang tersisa! Walaupun cahaya handphoneku sangat kecil namun aku masih bisa melihat.

Tempat ini terlihat seperti.. kamar mandi. Langsung terpikir olehku untuk memfoto hotel ini, memberikannya pada pemerintah, lalu menyuruhnya untuk memusnahkan tempat terkutuk ini agar tidak ada lagi orang yang datang kesini.

Saat aku melihat-lihat, dalam sekejap aku melihat seseorang! Sial! Kemana orang itu? Walau tidak jelas aku melihatnya. Rambutnya pink dan ia sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Tapi.. tiba-tiba ia hilang saat cahaya handphoneku mati.

Kutekan salah satu tombol dan handphoneku menyala lagi. Kali ini kamera telah siap.

"KYAAAA!"

Tepat pada saat itu aku mengklik tombol tengah di handphoneku.. aku memfotonya. Hasilnya tidak terlalu jelas. Gambar yang kulihat hanyalah wajahnya yang ia tutupi. Kenapa ia menutup wajahnya?

"Halo.. ada orang disana?" tanyaku. Hening. Hanyalah gema suaraku sendiri yang aku terima. Aku kembali menyalakan kamera dan maju beberapa langkah. Shit. Tempat ini sangat gelap! Ketakutan memang menguasai diriku daritadi, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

_Foto gadis itu tiga kali._

_Itu instruksi yang kau baca._

_Kau menggerakkan handphone Sasuke ke seluruh arah tetapi.. gadis itu tidak berada dimana-mana._

_Apa dia hilang?_

_Matamu menangkap gadis itu lagi._

_Refleks._

_Tanganmu mengklik mouse dan ini sudah kedua kalinya kau memfotonya._

_Jadi tinggal satu kali lagi.._

Aku mendapatkannya. Foto gadis itu walau masih belum jelas. Ia terlihat sedang menjauhiku. Aneh.. kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Aku juga orang yang tersesat disini. Mungkinkah dia..

"KKYAAAAA! JANGAN FOTO AKU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Hampir ingin putus jantungmu melihat sosok itu._

_Matanya tidak memiliki pupil._

_Lalu ia berteriak seperti setan yang sedang dibaptis._

_Tetapi semuanya sudah selesai._

_Kau telah mendapatkan 3 fotonya._

_Kau berusaha menenangkan dirimu beberapa detik lalu mengklik pintu lain yang tepat terlihat di matamu._

_Siap-siap untung game berikutnya.._

"_Fuck!_" umpatku kesal. Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya ia bukan manusia.. aku takut. Sangat takut. Tetapi sedikit rasa lega telah mendapatkan 3 fotonya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sepertinya keberadaanku di ruangan ini menganggunya lalu aku beralih ke pintu di dekatku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan melihat tangga keatas.

Aku menaiki tangga tersebut sambil berlari. Sesuatu mengatakan bila aku tidak cepat, gadis tadi akan menghabisiku dan benar saja aku melihat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar tetapi dengan helaian rambut pink menutupi wajahnya yang kusut.

Sial.. ia benar-benar akan menghabisiku! Lariku semakin cepat tetapi aku masih bisa melihat sekitar. Tangga ini gelap dan panjang. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang apalagi ia mengejarku. Hanya beberapa lampu remang-remang yang terpampang di dinding, membuat ketakutanku membesar.

Suara kakiku yang hanya kudengar. Tempat ini terlalu sunyi. Mungkin orang terakhir yang datang ke hotel ini sudah mati puluhan tahun lalu. Bila saja tadi malam aku mendengarkan perkataan Naruto untuk tidak ke tempat ini mungkin sekarang aku berada di rumah.

Tidak di tempat terkutuk ini.

Aku bernafas lega sewaktu melihat pintu tak jauh dari dekatku. Aku pun berlari ke pintu itu dan masuk. Koridor yang mirip seperti aku keluar dari kamarku. Lantainya merah catnya juga merah semuanya serba merah. Tunggu, tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk melihat sekitar tempat ini.

Aku harus bergegas. Saat kulihat semua pintu terkunci mataku beralih ke pintu di ujung koridor. Hanya pintu itu yang tidak terkunci. Sepertinya itu sebuah kamar. Entah kenapa tetapi perasaanku sangat tidak enak ketika aku memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Ya, aku memasuki kamar itu.

Craaashhh..

Sepertinya di luar hujan, terlihat dari jendela besar diujung kamar. Hanya beberapa lampu yang menerangi tempat ini. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok bayi yang tertidur di tempat tidur tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara alunan lembut lagu tidur bayi yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Bayi itu menggeliat seakan-akan ingin diputari lagi lagu itu sampai ia tertidur. Aku tidak punya waktu tetapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak bila aku langsung melangkahinya dan menuju pintu aneh di sebelah jendela besar di ujung kamar. Semakin lama gerakan bayi itu mulai aneh..

Kepalanya bergerak sangat cepat. Aku harus memainkan lagu tidurnya sebelum terlambat. Kuraih sebuah kotak alunan musik tak jauh dari tempat bayi itu tidur lalu mulai memutarnya. Suara alunan musik lembut terdengar jelas bagiku.

_Instruksi mengatakan bahwa kau harus memutar lagu tidur bayi tersebut._

_Bila kau memutarnya terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat.._

_Bayi itu akan bangun dan dia akan.._

_Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya._

_Jadi berhati-hatilah._

_Kau gerakan mousemu untuk mengendalikan tangan Sasuke._

_Speaker sudah kau keraskan jadi kau dapat menentukan tempo lagunya._

_Kau memutarnya sedang dengan tanganmu merinding di mouse karena gerakan bayi itu sangat aneh._

'_Tenang.' Batinmu pada dirimu sendiri sambil terus menggerakkan tangan Sasuke._

_Ingat, jangan terlalu cepat, jangan terlalu lambat._

Aku memutar kotak musiknya perlahan. Gerakan bayi itu semakin aneh dan aneh. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk, lalu wajahnya menghadap kanan dan kiri dengan sangat cepat, juga kakinya yang naik-naik. Tidak mungkin ada bayi tertinggal di hotel seperti ini. Pasti benar kata Naruto, temanku.

Dia si _demon baby_ dan aku benar-benar harus membuat musiknya sesuai tempo bila ingin lolos dari tempat ini. Setelah memastikan alunan musiknya bergerak secara otomatis aku menaruhnya sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan bayi yang aneh tersebut lalu berjalan kearah pintu di sana, dengan hati-hati tentunya.

_Instruksi mengatakan perhatikan bar di bawah layar,_

_Di situ ada sebuah bar dengan bola putih di tengahnya._

_Kau harus menggerakkan kaki Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati._

_Bila bar tersebut terlalu miring ke kanan atau ke kiri akan menimbulkan suara.._

_Dan apakah kau tahu bila hal itu terjadi?_

_Bayi itu akan bangun dan ia akan berteriak sambil menunjukkan wajahnya._

_Untuk menyeimbangi bola putih tersebut kau harus sekali-sekali menengok ke belakang._

_Cepatlah, sebelum gadis berambut pink yang kau foto tadi memasuki kamar dan menghabisimu._

_Nafasmu sangat memburu apalagi dengan background musik yang benar-benar horror._

_Jangan sampai buat kesalahan, tetaplah tenang,_

_Jarimu masih berada di mouse dan sekali-sekali kau menggerakannya ke kanan untuk melihat bayi itu lalu kembali berjalan._

_Dengan itu, bola akan seimbang._

_Pelan-pelan._

_Sedikit lagi sampai.._

_Kau mulai meredakan nafasmu yang mulai tak teratur sewaktu kau lihat tangan Sasuke memutar kenop pintu._

_Kau berhasil._

_Tetapi jangan senang dulu, game selanjutnya masih menantimu._

_Tunggu.. terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Sasuke._

_Ah, sepertinya kau bergerak terlalu lama._

_Itu gadis pink yang tadi dan ia terlihat lapar._

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

_Teriakan Sasuke menggema dan kau tahu dirimu terkejar._

_Jangan khawatir, masih ada lifebar Sasuke di bawah sana._

_Masih ada satu kesempatan lagi._

_Kali ini jangan sampai kau mengulagi kesalahanmu lagi._

_Try again._

Aku meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kali ini aku berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan melihat koridor yang sama lagi. Serba merah. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, semua kamar terbuka dan di setiap kamar ada bayangan orang-orang. Ada bayangan gadis sedang bermain _skipping_, orang tertawa, berdiri dan lain-lain.

Apa maksudnya semua ini..?

Sial, mana pandanganku yang sebelah mulai mengabur pasti karena gadis tadi!

Apa mereka juga manusia? Sepertinya itu mustahil mengingat gadis yang kufoto juga bayi yang kulihat tadi. Tempat ini terkutuk. Aku harus mencari pintu lain. Hampir saja bayangan-bayangan itu menipuku. Aku bergerak cepat ke pintu yang tertutup. Ini yang kucari tetapi.. pintu ini menggunakan kode. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan kode tersebut?

'_Dengarkan orang yang berbicara di layar._

_Dia akan sebutkan kodenya dan kau ikuti.'_

_Itulah satu-satunya instruksi yang kau baca._

_Tangan dan mousemu telah siap._

_Tinggal mendengarkan._

"_3, 1, 2, 8, 7, 0, 3."_

_Suara mengerikan terdengar di speakermu._

_Tetapi kau tidak peduli, tetap focus dengan kode yang diucapkan._

_Terbuka._

_Pintunya terbuka._

_Akhirnya.._

_Ada dua pintu yang kau lihat di depanmu._

_Pilih, yang kanan atau kiri?_

_Kau arahkan mousemu dan mengklik pintu kanan._

_Inilah ending yang kau pilih.._

Aku tak percaya, pintunya terbuka! Aku tidak perduli kalau itu suara setan yang membisikku atau apalah. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah, aku akan segera pulang. Keluarga dan teman-temanku pasti menungguku. Segera aku turuni tangga di depanku walau mata sebelahku kabur aku tidak perduli. Yang penting aku akan keluar dari sini sebentar lagi.

Ini sudah waktunya aku _check out_, bukan?

Kupaksakan kakiku yang agak letih untuk berlari, masih meneluri tangga dan akhirnya aku sampai disini. Di sebuah dapur. Hotel ini jalan keluarnya di desain dapur.. aneh, tetapi aku tidak perduli. Dapur ini layaknya dapur biasa dengan piring yang tertata rapih, alat makan, wastafel, juga kompor dan jendela.

Kudobrak pintu putih di depanku dan sekarang aku berada di tempat parkiran yang menyerupai lorong sempit. Aku ingat.. semalam, aku memarkir mobilku disini. Malam itu aku dan Itachi kelelahan karena habis pulang kemping bersama teman-temanku, tetapi karena rumahku agak jauh aku memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel ini, walau aku sudah di peringati tapi apa boleh buat.

Hahh.. sepertinya aku baru menyesal sekarang tetapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku sudah menyalakan mobil, dan memencet gas. Aku melihat keluar jendela, ternyata sudah jam 8 pagi. Mata _onyx_ku begitu segar melihat segalanya tetapi kenapa aku merasa hawa seseorang di belakang..?

Aku menengok dan..

Gadis berambut pink itu, duduk rapi disana, memakai seragam sekolah dengan nama 'Sakura Haruno', menatapku tajam dengan tubuhnya yang penuh darah dan mukanya yang kusut.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Terima kasih telah bermain hotel 626._

Aku pun akhirnya mengerti mengapa Itachi bisa mati disamping tempat tidur...

Gadis berambut pink ini telah menghabisinya.

-TAMAT-

Gila… sumpah, ini fict tergaje yang pernah saya buat. Saya buatnya sambil nonton video hotel 626. saya ga berani maen! TAKUT! Waktu itu saya buka jam 9 malem di warnet, baru sampe keluar kamar langsung saya close. Ini emang game paling serem di internet!

Coba main deh.. websitenya tertera diatas. Temen saya yang cowok aja langsung kabur waktu ngeliat websitenya (belom maen sama skali padahal, hahahahhh) saking seremnya! Aaaa.. saya beneran takut deh pokoknya! DX

Temen saya banyak yang maen trus saya dikasih tau.. tiba-tiba langsung kepikiran buat fict ini. Maaf kalo nggak serem dan alurnya kecepetan. Kalau mau yang lebih serem mending buka websitenya langsung trus mainin. Tapi itu Cuma bisa dibuka jam 6 malem..

Kalo mau mainnya pagi/siang, majuin aja jam computer ^^

saya minta maaf sekali lagi, kalo alurnya kecepetan! DX

fict ini emang banyak kekurangannya jadi..

Boleh minta review? X3


End file.
